dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Asunder
" If the Warden allows it to leave, the demon will reward him with 25 gold, though others will ultimately suffer for the Warden's greed." what exactly is the consequences when u set the demon free and get 25 gold for it? i didn't experience any change. :Insofar as I can tell, there are absolutely no tangible consequences for letting the demon go. Enjoy your 25 gold. -- ''' PwnzerfaustMonk ''' talk 12:17, December 6, 2009 (UTC) ::No consequence that affects the game, but a Fade Beast who will "...toy with this realm another day." means someone is going to suffer in the long run. :::Or nothing will happen, this is not the first plot hole BioWare's left in the game. Remember the army camp you couldn't go into in Ostagar? =Sword/Loot Discussion= It was possible for me to both fight the beast and get the 25gold. I pressed Esc right after first choosing to fight, and I was able to choose again. Yes, it works. If it does not work the 1st time, reload.* *(Tried this trick about 20 times, never got it to work.) **(Unable to confirm frost sword loot on PS3 version. Gave up after 23 tries.) ***(Trying to loot frost sword for like 3 hours and I don't get him but I find out how this trick above is working (both fighting the beast and freeing him). It's not about ESC, you just need click very fast with your right mouse button on the Altar of Sundering before dialogue window will appear) **** (Tried getting the allegedly dropped sword from it. No luck whatsoever. On all tries the only loot, if something, was Heavy Plate Armor (Silverite).) Any link to the stats on the sword he drops? I've killed this blasted thing 20 times over, and all I get is either the breastplate of crap, or nothing. :I have never got this sword from the demon. If he drops any loot at all after having killed him it's random levelled loot, but nothing spectacular. He seems to vary between dropping random loot and nothing at all. Like a lot of rewards in this game for optional side quests, the rewards seem to vary. That said though, I've done numerous playthroughs and I've never gotten this special sword from him. I'd say 7 times out of 10, I have to be satisfied with XP, but otherwise general random loot is all he's dropped. --MiyuEmi 10:20, December 14, 2009 (UTC) ::Who has this sword? I wanna see an actual screenshot of this bloody sword. I've received nothing but Silverite Heavy Plate Armor and two occasions of nothing at all. I think this sword is bullshit. 10:58, December 28, 2009 (UTC) :::Ok I'm removing the mention of the sword from the main page since no one has a pic, stats, and it doesn't appear to drop.--Mujeresliebres 21:44, December 29, 2009 (UTC) The exploit posted Can this exploit be confirmed and on what machine? pc/360?--Mytharox 16:31, December 17, 2009 (UTC) I make it on PC. I got huge amount of money --Dawidsire 20:06, December 17, 2009 (UTC) :LOL, well on the PC you could just type "runscript zz_money X" at the console, X = amount in copper. Yes I know, but this is not about cheats only about glitch with altar of sundering. See difference now? --Dawidsire 08:22, December 22, 2009 (UTC) And how does that prove you didn't just use the cheat on the pc version? I got the dialogue to repeat up to 12 times. 11 of them gave me 25 gold each, and on the last one I killed him for a breastplate. Each time I do it, he drops the same breastplate. --Statueofmike 05:05, December 21, 2009 (UTC) As I said before. I was trying to loot the sword for like 3 hours. I killed him like 100 times or more and there was only 2 options: no loot or breastplate. And for me the dialogue repeat like 35 times. --Dawidsire 15:27, December 21, 2009 (UTC) Asunder Exploit I was also able to get this working (PC, v1.01b), by choosing to fight and very quickly hitting Esc, and choosing again... however, when I upgraded my graphics card to something very fast (GeForce GT280, 1 GB DDR), I could no longer get it to work. The graphics card I had in there when this worked was bloody ancient and just barely met the min specs (I think it was a GeForce 8600 with 256 MB), so I'm thinking that maybe that has something to do with it - the old graphics card lagged a lot, so maybe the exploit relies on the delay in graphically rendering the Fade Beast. Just a thought - but the only change between when I could get the exploit to work and now, that I can't, is a much, much faster graphics card. PS3 Exploit Anyone know if this exploit works for the PS3?? --Portos247 04:32, January 15, 2009 (UTC) Use "Radial Menu" open only with L2. Select each companion while holding L2 to touch the altar individually. Return to main character. Release L2. This will work for 4 Fade Demons, but if you choose any gold reward for any of the 4, even if you slay the 1 of the beasts, the quest will be marked if you took the coin. Asunder: Multiple Fade Beasts Glitch Ive been trying to do this glitch, and I have used the button mashing method and using multiple characters to select it different times. Neither have worked for me. I don't know why. Maybe im doing it wrong. Can somone post a video of the glitch? or give detailed instructions? i would be very grateful -DeathNinja 01:57, February 14, 2010 (UTC) *http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gSLjeD0xnZM - I made this video for this :) hope you like it 23:51, March 2, 2010 (UTC) Riyanon ASUNDER EXPLOIT:XBOX 360 After many, many attempts i've only been able to free the creature with 3 characters simultaniously. That is I've been able to exploit the bug for two extra rewards, gaining a total of 76g50s (25g50s x 3) in rewards. Also, I have never successfully gotten more than one reward per character nor can gain a reward from a ranger's pet because in the XBOX version the player cannot directly control a ranger's pet. Has ANYONE gotten anyone more than 3 rewards from this bug on the XBOX 360? Has ANYONE gotten more than one reward per character on XBOX 360? If so please carefully explain how... 6 spawns in xbox Hi I managed to spawn 6 creatures on Xbox.. what I did is, first set the radial menu to open only while holding LT, this is the only way I managed to do it then, after positioning all your party members while everybody targeting the altar, start with the first char pressing A and immediately pop up the radial, making sure the first char connects, then while holding down the radial button cycle through all your party members until you hear everyone of them talk, as if accepting your order, then release radial and spam the fastest u can A button (i pressed A, radial, and cycle) that way u can spawn 6 demons... maybe after a few tries but after a while is really easy, I don't know if u can spawn more than 6 on xbox, but 6 is very fair! pls post if u succeed spawning the 6 or even more! hope it helps! Confirmed on Xbox 360 1/21/11. All characters must be placed so they are touching the altar, I put one on each side. Must have radial menu set to 'hold to open.' Then follow the instructions above. The most important part that I know people are failing to do is this, for each character, you must target the altar and click repeatedly until you get a voice confirmation. Once you have cycled through and gotten a voice confirmation from each character, you can close the radial menu. 21:55, January 21, 2011 (UTC) (talk)AngelicRage I summoned four but only got the 25 gold. not 100. Exploit without bad quest outcome? I'm attempting the exploit on PC v1.03, and it seems that if *any* of my choices are to free the creature, my quest log will show that I freed it. I think this happens because freeing it closes the quest immediately, while killing it doesn't close the quest (with the kill outcome) until after the kill, and apparently whichever outcome takes effect first is what gets recorded in the quest log. I guess I'll have to skip the exploit this time and do it on a less scrupulous character another time... HunterZ 17:05, April 18, 2010 (UTC) There may be slight change if you let the demon go. One of the dwarven town criers will start shouting something like 'Rumors of Warden demon worshiping circulating ...'. Refuted: In response to the above claim that the town crier changes, I heard that shouted long before I entered Ortan Thaig. It's not a result of the quest. -JCR Clean-up of this discussion Around half a dozen people report the same thing, should we just merge them into one section or delete all but the most informative one? Important news for everyone If your NPCs can create undead, there is eveno more cash waiting for you. By the way, 8 members of your team seems to be best solution to any boss encountered, but I have only three mage's :D (and did not knew that undead is reaaly one of the most important spells in this game, so the lack of this capability... for now :D)